


Soaking Wet

by therumjournals



Series: Zach's Rules [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I think it might be a little too late for towels."</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaking Wet

“CHRIS,” Zach bellowed from the living room. “Don’t you dare step one foot inside this house!”

“Are you fucking serious?” Chris called back from just outside the open door, where he was standing in the pouring rain.

“Just…hold on a sec!” Zach jogged down the hall to grab a towel out of the linen closet.

He’d been watching the rain pour down outside the front windows, and he’d known, he’d just _known_ , that Chris wouldn’t think twice about bringing Noah in from his walk through the back door, tromping mud and water all the way down the hall. He just wanted to bring him a towel – okay, two towels, to be on the safe side – so he could dry off a little before he came inside.

Chris was glaring at him through the open door, and Zach slowed as he reached the end of the hallway. The rain outside fell steadily, blurring the yard and drumming on the rooftop. Chris had listened to Zach, for once, and hadn’t set foot in the doorway, so the rain was still hitting him, dripping from his hair into his eyes, sliding down his neck and into his already-soaked clothes. Zach’s eyes traveled downward, away from Chris’s accusing stare, and he swallowed hard at the sight.

Chris’s white t-shirt was plastered to his skin and Zach could see the outline of his pecs where the cotton clung to him, the pert nubs of his nipples standing out against the smooth planes of his chest. His shorts were soaked, too, the black fabric sticking to his skin, curving around his perfect cock and leaving nothing to the imagination. Zach looked back up to find Chris watching him, a corner of his mouth quirked up in a knowing grin. Zach followed the smile to his eyes, gray-blue now, reflecting the raindrops caught on his lashes. Zach dropped the towels he was holding and stepped out into the rain.

The rain was a shock and he was soaked through instantly. He could barely hear Chris’s laugh over the pounding deluge, then he pressed their lips together so he couldn’t hear anything but the roar of the rain. Chris’s hair was wet and tangled in his fingers, the heat of the kiss a sharp contrast to the cool water sluicing down their cheeks. Zach closed his eyes as the sensation traveled straight to his cock and thrust his tongue farther into Chris’s mouth. The kiss was dizzying and intense, so sexy and passionate that he was loathe to break the seal of their lips. He breathed in through his nose and pulled away coughing, choking on the lungful of rainwater he’d just inhaled.

Zach put his hands on his knees as he hacked and snorted and glared at Chris, who was laughing at him. “I hate you,” he gasped, coughing weakly.

Chris didn’t say anything, just reached down to tug his t-shirt off over his head, stretching back and to let the rainwater slide down his chest and stomach. He took a few steps toward Zach, put a hand on his chin and wiped at his face with the soaked shirt.

“Wanna try again?” he asked, tossing the shirt aside.

Zach growled and pulled Chris close again, but he’d learned his lesson. He gave Chris a brief kiss on the mouth, then moved his lips away to trace the line of his jaw. He breathed through his mouth as he licked at Chris’s neck, broad hot swipes of his tongue as he sucked the water from his skin. Chris had his head tipped back, his eyes closed as he smiled into the downpour, cold droplets warring with the rough heat of Zach’s mouth. Zach followed the trail of raindrops down his collarbone and he sucked at the pooling water as his fingertips danced down Chris’s chest.

The muddy ground made a squelching sound as Zach dropped to his knees, and he squinted up into the rain to catch the look of surprise on Chris’s face. But for once he didn’t mind getting dirty. Not right now. Not for this. He grabbed the waistband of Chris’s shorts with both hands and tugged them down.

The rain had already soaked through Chris’s boxers, and Zach wasted no time, extending his tongue to join the water streaming over Chris’s shaft, catching a taste of him in amongst the raindrops. Chris threaded his fingers through the soaked strands of Zach’s hair, pressing fingertips into his scalp, and Zach shivered, tipping his forehead against Chris’s stomach to take a breath. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh scent of rainwater, the damp grassy smell of earth rising from the ground beneath him. But something wasn’t right, and it took him a second to figure out what it was – he couldn’t smell _Chris_. That musky smell of sweat that he so often mocked but secretly loved, the one that went straight to his cock, that turned him on so fucking much he couldn’t focus on anything else (and _that_ was why he was always bugging Chris to take a shower right after his workouts). That scent was gone, washed away by the rain, but Zach searched for it, sought it out in the curls at the base of Chris’s cock, rubbing his nose against them, stretching his tongue to lick at Chris’s balls, and god, yes, there it was. He inhaled again, and his dick throbbed, aching between his legs, _fuck_. His hands slipped on Chris’s thighs, scrambling for a grip as he took Chris all the way into his mouth.

Above him, Chris chuckled to himself and murmured, “Don’t forget to breathe.” Zach let go with one hand to give him the finger, and Chris laughed louder and took Zach’s hand in his, twining their fingers together. He tightened his other hand in Zach’s hair and pushed deeper into his mouth, a direct contradiction to his earlier warning. But Zach took it eagerly, closing his eyes and sucking for all he was worth, so that the raindrops had to take a detour across his hollowed cheeks.

“Fuck, Zach,” Chris breathed, and he rocked his hips forward once more before he came, squeezing at Zach’s hand and hair and struggling to stay upright on his suddenly shaky legs. Zach swallowed everything Chris had to give him, hands clutching at Chris’s thighs as the last few spurts pulsed into his throat. He pulled off gently, swirling his tongue around the tip of Chris’s dick. God, he didn’t want to let go. Chris’s legs trembled beneath his palms and he pressed his face to Chris’s stomach again, breathing him in, holding him up. Chris set his hands on Zach’s shoulders to steady himself and they stayed there for a moment as Zach knelt before Chris in the rain. He let his hands roam over Chris’s ass, rubbed his cheek against Chris’s belly and pressed kisses to the base of his gorgeous cock as sheets of water cooled their heated skin. He looked up when he felt Chris take a deep breath and straighten, regaining his balance.

“Stay,” Chris said, his voice low and tender as he pressed a hand to Zach’s shoulder. Zach stayed, watched as Chris dropped to his knees to join Zach on the muddying lawn.

“Hi,” Zach said, too turned on to even smile as Chris looked intently into his eyes and pulled him in for a ruthless kiss. Their breathy moans nearly drowned out the sound of the rain in their ears, and it was as though they had been apart for too long, the way their hands slid desperately over each others’ bodies. Then Chris was pulling Zach’s shirt off over his head, watching as the rain fought its way through the thick forest of curls on Zach’s chest, and he ran his hands through the coarse hair. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to Zach’s chest before sliding his hands down farther and urging Zach out of his soaking wet pants.

The rain was cool on Zach’s throbbing cock and he sucked in a breath at its touch, then again as Chris wrapped a warm, wet hand around his length. And was it his imagination, or was it raining even harder now, the water pouring off his hair into his eyes, drumming on his shoulders, finding its way onto their lips and tongues. Chris traced the path of the drops with a fingertip, following the river that rushed down his spine, dipping into the crack of his ass. He gasped as Chris pushed a cool, wet finger against his entrance.

“You like that?” Chris asked, teasing as he slid inside.

Zach squeezed his eyes shut, fought to catch his breath. “Yeah. God, yeah, Chris.”

“Yeah?” Chris wiggled his finger a little, slid out and pushed back in with two. “That, too?”

“Unggh.” Zach pressed back onto Chris’s fingers.

“Yeah, Zach,” Chris whispered, “you like these long fingers fucking into you, you like me touching you like this, everywhere?”

Zach moaned, so far beyond speech now. Everywhere, Chris was everywhere, the rain was everywhere, like fingers across his skin, inside him, Chris’s fingers pressing in farther, impossibly long. And gentle, too gentle, until Zach scraped his teeth against Chris’s shoulder and then Chris was fucking him hard, fingers sliding in and out, faster, rubbing against his hole and thrusting in, slamming against his prostate until Zach was writhing with the pleasure of it.

Chris was grinning at his enjoyment, his smile wide as he nipped and licked at Zach’s skin, his other hand pumping at Zach’s cock.

Chris pressed his lips to the skin below Zach’s ear, told him “You always look so beautiful in the rain,” and then Zach was crying out, his dick pulsing in Chris’s hand, and Chris leaned down in time to catch a splash across his cheek and one across his tongue. He slid his fingers out of Zach and leaned back, smiling, and Zach lunged forward to catch him, to kiss himself off of Chris’s face before the rain could wash it all away.

They stayed there for a long moment, kissing as the mud swirled around their knees, until Zach felt Chris shiver a little in his arms. “Time to go inside?” he murmured.

“Okay,” Chris sighed, and he let Zach pull him up, laughing as they adjusted their muddy pants and picked up their saturated t-shirts.

“Just hold on a second,” Zach said as he turned toward the house. “I’ll grab us some towels.”

“Uh, Zach? I think it might be a little too late for towels.”

Zach followed his gaze through the open back door, across the trail of muddy paw prints down the hallway to where Noah was standing, water dripping from his fur onto the hardwood as he looked at them with bored impatience. Chris was giving Zach a wary look, but Zach just smiled and shook his head. Chris wrapped his arms around Zach and pulled him in for a tight embrace. “It’s okay, baby,” he said playfully in Zach’s ear. “I’ll help you clean.”

“No, that’s-“

Chris nipped at his earlobe, cutting off Zach’s protest. “I’ll do it exactly how you tell me to,” he said, and he felt Zach relax in his arms. “I promise.”


End file.
